DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) Thrombotic diseases are the leading cause of death in the United States. This proposal seeks to continue a program to train post-doctoral fellows for academic careers in the field of thrombosis, hemostasis, and vascular biology. The program is designed for eight individuals (6 Ph.D.'s & 2 clinically trained (M.D., D.D.S., or D.V.M.). The major educational experience will be gained by conduct of research in one of eleven laboratories, which deal with biochemistry, molecular biology, and cell biology of systems relevant to the field. These include biochemistry of fibrinolysis (Drs. Miles, Quigley, and Loskutoff), platelet and endothelial cell biology (Drs. Loskutoff, Ruggeri, Stuhlmann, Shattil, Schwartz, and Ginsberg), biochemistry and structure of coagulant and anti-coagulant proteins (Drs. Griffin and Getzoff), atherosclerosis (Dr. Curtiss), experimental thrombosis and hemostasis (Dr. Ruggeri), angiogenesis (Drs. Stuhlmann and Quigley), and cell adhesion mechanisms in vascular biology (Drs. Schwartz, Shattil, Ginsberg, and Ruggeri). Most of the eleven faculty members have been together at The Scripps Research Institute for more than 10 years; each of them has peer-reviewed research support and a solid track record in his/her field. In May of 1994, The Research Institute of Scripps Clinic, a large private biomedical research institution, founded a Department of Vascular Biology of which most of the training faculty are members. The department exists for the promotion of excellence in research and education in the fields of thrombosis, hemostasis, and vascular biology, and this training program is a centerpiece of that effort. The investigators are highly interactive through collaborative research, three program projects, and a weekly seminar series, as well as by yearly academic retreats. The trainees will participate in these activities, contribute to laboratory seminars, and attend a diverse series of academic functions within Scripps and the La Jolla biological science community. The research laboratories of the faculty occupy 30,000-sq. ft. and are well equipped and funded for the on-going research. The program is coordinated by the Principal Investigator and is executed by the eleven laboratory heads. A steering committee will discuss and evaluate potential applicants, as well as coordinate the activities of the program. The faculty has been active in training individuals in biomedical research, and many faculty members at academic institutions have already been successfully trained. This program will provide an exemplary environment for the development of research scientists in this health-related field.